1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Technology
OLED displays produce images using OLEDs that generate light through recombination of electrons and holes. OLED displays generally have fast response times and low power consumption.
In general, OLED displays include a substrate, an organic light-emitting portion including an OLED positioned on the substrate, and a sealing member that, together with the substrate, seals the organic light-emitting portion.
Typically, a power supply pad is formed on a portion of the sealing member, and supplies voltages for driving the organic light-emitting portion to the power supply pad through a film for power supply (FPC). The film for power supply is typically compressed and/or bonded to the power supply pad.